


Elemental

by llaras



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment with Kaylee and River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental

**Author's Note:**

> Four drabbles of 100 words each. For [](http://community.livejournal.com/fireflyslash/profile)[**fireflyslash**](http://community.livejournal.com/fireflyslash/)'s challenge #1, Inara's Shuttle.

Sometimes it feels like walking through the water where sea and shore meet. The depth depending on variables beyond her control.

"Do you think we should go now?"

Today the waves are shallow, gentle, barely touching her ankles. But she worries about what might come next, what hides in the deeper parts she cannot see.

"River?" Kaylee turns over, the coverlet twisting along with her, dark velvet and satin against her homespun calico.

"What?" The ocean has grown petulant.

Kaylee steps quickly, mindful of the undertow, doesn't let go of River's hand. "Why don't we stay a while longer, hmm?"

*****

The stone pendant hangs on a heavy gold chain. It looks rough, uneven when you first see it. But is actually smooth to the touch; the ridges have been sanded down, rubbed into submission. The only hint of its wild nature lies in mottled striations of amber and tawny brown, and in the tiny fissure that hides the crystal within.

"Pretty." Kaylee watches as River holds it above their heads, lazily swinging it back and forth, rolling it in circles. The lamp next to the bed catches the prism inside, makes it glitter.

"I don't think she wore it though."

*****

"It looks cold there, lifeless." Kaylee stares at stark walls and empty arches under a dreary sky.

River settles in closer, doesn't look at rounded towers and pointed roofs. Her eyes are closed and her breath is warm.

"What do you think she did there? For fun, I mean." Kaylee traces her fingers over the light dusting of snow and the bare trees.

River shifts up, takes the framed photograph from Kaylee. Her eyes still closed, she drops it on the floor.

Kaylee's exclamation is cut short when River presses her lips to Kaylee's palm and says, "Winter never lasts."

*****

How can you know whether it's day or night? The shadows here never move. But here River wants to stay. And Kaylee doesn't mind, not really.

After some time she forgets that the room they now share once belonged to her. The sheets don't smell of exotic perfumes or colognes meant to mask and entice. The mirror remains covered.

"I was worried." River frowns and tangles her bare leg around Kaylee's.

"Why?" Kaylee asks, her heartbeat has slowed, her skin cooled.

"I didn't know if I wanted her to come back or not."

"And?"

"It doesn't matter now. Does it?"


End file.
